Jetix UK
Jetix is a soon to be defunct television channel owned by The Walt Disney Company that's aimed at children ages six to 14. Jetix is available in many countries around the world in a localized form, including the United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland. It was previously known as Fox Kids. Jetix is also available as a timeshift hour-delay channel named Jetix+1. The channel is carried by Sky Digital, Virgin Media, and Tiscali TV in the UK and in the Republic of Ireland on Sky Digital, and Magnet Networks. The channel is available in Iceland on Skjarinn and in Malta on Melita. On August 31, 2009, Jetix in the UK will be re-branded as Disney XD, following its US counterpart and in keeping with the European Jetix channels. History Fox Kids initially launched on October 19, 1996. Broadcast hours were between the hours of 6 am and 7 pm and timesharing with Sky 2 and later National Geographic Channel. Eventually, broadcasting hours were extended to 10 pm, and, on November 3, 2003, the channel began broadcasting 24 hours a day, seven days a week. In April 2004, the Jetix brand was gently introduced to the UK and Ireland in the form of a programming block on Fox Kids. The Jetix programming line-up aired every day between the hours of 3 pm and 7 pm. In September 2004, the block was also included in the morning line-up, airing between the hours of 7 am and 9 am. The Jetix block featured the following programmes; Shaman King, Sonic X, Digimon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Jackie Chan Adventures, Totally Spies, Black Hole High, Goosebumps, MegaMan: NT Warrior, Donkey Kong Country, Martin Mystery, Robot Wars'' and Power Rangers Ninja Storm plus 2-minute shorts of Shin Chan episodes. Fox Kids rebranded as Jetix on January 1, 2005. The Jetix programming blocks were dropped, and the shows that it contained were integrated into the normal programming schedule. Shortly after the rebranding, a new early-evening block was introduced named "Jetix Max". The Jetix Max slot included such shows as; W.I.T.C.H., Totally Spies, Martin Mystery, Funky Cops, Power Rangers, PXG and Black Hole High. The Jetix Max slot was dropped in June 2006, although it remains on other Jetix channels around Europe. Censorship As Jetix is aimed at children aged 6 to 14, some shows are edited for content that is considered violent, scary or contains flashing images. Many of these edits have been brief and thus would not have been noticed had they not aired on other channels uncensored. The most notable edits are present on the anime Naruto, Goosebumps, MegaMan NT Warrior, and Power Rangers. Jetix VOD Since the launch of Pucca on Jetix (mid way though July 2006), Jetix has offered an online "Video On Demand" service http://www.jetix.co.uk/vod/layout.html?defaultTab=0, allowing viewers to watch "Exclusive to web" Pucca Shorts (Titled "Pucca: Funny ♥ Love"). Adverts for the TV episodes of Pucca run before and after each short. Since the UK TV airing of Power Rangers Mystic Force, all Pucca: Funny ♥ Love episodes have been replaced with clips of Power Rangers: Mystic Force (Interestingly enough, on AOL Browsers, debug information is also shown). Similarly to Toonami (US)'s Toonami Jetstream Service, Jetix VOD is exclusive to the United Kingdom and Internet Explorer (5.0 and later) users. Attempting to launch the service ether from outside the UK (Or rather, not using a UK IP address) or using a non Internet Explorer web browser will lead to an error message being displayed and the service not running. Magazine Future Publishing publishes the official Jetix Magazine. Released every four weeks, the magazine features puzzles and features based on the channel's characters as well as a six page Power Rangers comic. New issues contain a Sonic X comic based on the current Sonic X comic series by Archie. The magazine frequently includes a free DVD featuring shows from the channel. From 3 September the magazine will become Nitro! due to Jetix rebranding as Disney XD. The magazine will still offer four free gifts per issue however it will cover all major children's content rather than the content on Jetix.http://www.brandrepublic.com/Industry/Media/News/920596/Future-rebrands-Jetix-Magazine-Nitro/ Shows aired on Jetix in the UK and Ireland *''3-Kangaroos'' (also aired on CITV) *''A.T.O.M.'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Action Man'' *''The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'' *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Baby Christina's World'' (also aired on CITV) *''Baby Potter: The Series'' (also on Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney Channel and Kix!) *''The Backyardigans'' *''The Backyardigans 2.0'' *''Beast Wars'' *''Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes'' *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *''Big Garage'' *''Big Wolf On Campus'' *''Biker Mice From Mars'' (90's Series) *''Black Hole High'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Braceface'' (Now showing on Pop Girl) *''Breaker High'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Casper'' *''C Bear and Jamal'' *''Conker Live & Reloaded: The Series'' *''Dennis The Menace'' (Now showing on CBBC) *''Dennis The Menace'' (Now showing on POP) *''Dark Oracle'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Diabolik'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (Note: Did not air "Frontier" series although it was advertised to be coming to the channel before it's rebranding and in an advertisment in late 2007 but has not been aired. The Data Squad Series status is still unknown.) *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Eek The Cat'' *''Escaflowne'' *''Fantastic 4'' (1994 series) (to be returned) *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''Funky Cops'' (Note: Some Funky Cops shorts were appear during a break) *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Get Ed'' *''GI Joe'' *''Gogs'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Grossology'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Heavy Gear'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (also aired on Nickelodeon) *''Iggy Arbuckle'' *''Iron Man'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' (to be returned) *''International Super Spy: The Series'' (also aired on Kix!) *''Inspector Gadget'' (Now showing on POP) *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' *''Jellikins'' *''Jim Button'' *''Kids from Room 402'' *''League of Super Villains'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Lockie Leonard'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''M.A.S.K.'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Masked Rider'' *''Medabots'' (Now showing on Kix!) (Note: Did not air "Sprits" Season, "Sprits" aired on GMTV in the UK) *''MegaMan: NT Warrior'' (Note: Did not air "Axess" series) *''Macdonald's Farm'' *''Military School'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Monster Buster Club'' (Premiered in August, but it's been taken off the air) *''Monster Rancher'' (Note: Only aired part of Series 3 (Largely believed to be as much as was dubbed in English) *''Monster Warriors'' (To Be Returned) *''Moville Mysteries'' *''The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' *''NASCAR Racers'' *''Nestor and Quest'' *''The new Addams Family'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Ōban Star-Racers'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (also aired on CITV; moved to Kix!) *''Pecola'' *''Pee Wee's Playhouse'' *''Pig City'' *''Pucca'' *''PXG'' *''Rayearth'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Robocop'' *''Roboroach'' *''Robot Wars'' (now showing on Challenge) *''Rock your Style: Missional Adventures'' *''Space Goofs'' *''Star Galaxy 3000'' *''Sailor Moon'' (Note: only Series one and Sailor Moon R aired. Sailor Moon S was rumored but never aired along with SS and Stars (To date, Stars has not been dubbed to English)) *''Sam & Max: Freelance Police!!!'' *''Sam & Max: The Series (also aired on CITV and Kix!) *Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Secret Mission: Zero Gravity'' *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''Serven'' *''Shin Chan'' *''Shaman King'' *''Shinzo'' *''Ship to Shore'' *''Sophie Santiago's Secret Files'' *''Shuriken School'' (also aired on CITV (which continued to air it until 2009); moved to Nicktoons) *''The Silver Surfer'' (to be returned) *''So Little Time'' *''Sonic X'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spiderwoman'' *''Super Mario Brothers Super Show!'' *''Super Pig'' *[[Super Royals Action!|''Super Royals Action!]] (now on Kix!) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Sweet Valley High'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' (1987 series) *''Teknoman'' *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' *''The Tick'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Night of the Quiacklan'' *''Tutenstein'' (Note: Premiered in December 2006, but it has been taken off the air) *''Uh Oh!'' *''Ulysses 31'' *''Urban Legend'' (also aired on CITV; moved to Nicktoons) *''Urban Vermin'' *''VR Troopers'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''Walter Melon'' *''What's With Andy'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''World Of Tosh'' *''Wunschpunsch'' *''X-Men'' (to be returned) *''X-Press'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''The Zack Files'' Disney XD rebrand Following the launch of Disney XD in the US, Disney-ABC Television Group confirmed that Disney XD would launch in the UK on August 31, 2009, replacing Jetix. On August 12, 2009 the Jetix on-screen logo was removed and replaced with the Disney XD logo counting down the days to the launch. See also * Jetix References External links * Jetix United Kingdom and Ireland * Jetix Europe Info * Jetix - UK TV Listings and Schedules * Press Release of the launch of Fox Kids from prnewswire.co.uk Category:Jetix Category:Jetix Europe Category:Children's television networks Category:Disney television networks Category:Disney Channel